Different as Night and Day
by 12HockeyChick21
Summary: Honeykit and Ashkit are two kits that live in the separate clans, Sun Clan and Moon Clan. Join them in their lives as they discover their destinies. Making new friends, and losing old ones along the way, will these two find out what it is they were sent by Star Clan to do before it's too late?
1. Alliegance and Prologue

**Sun Clan**

Leader: Brightstar- striking white she-cat with green eyes and ginger paws

Deputy: Liontail- golden tom with amber eyes and a dark red tail tip

Medicine Cat: Whiteberry- pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Rippleheart- gray tabby she-cat with a white splotch on her chest and blue eyes

Ferretfoot- lithe brown tom with darker underbelly and green eyes  
Apprentice: Smokepaw

Dewsong- light gray she-cat with white flecks and blue eyes

Snaketooth- brown tom with amber eyes and long front teeth that stick out

Darkstep- gray tom with darker paws and green eyes  
Apprentice: Stormpaw

Ravengaze- black tom with amber eyes

Snowspirit- white tom with long legs and blue eyes

Owlfeather- brown tom with white underbelly and amber eyes

Apprentices: (toms and she-cats training to become warriors)

Smokepaw- gray tom with lighter gray flecks and amber eyes

Stormpaw- gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) and Kits:

Dawnstripe- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mother to Owlfeather's kits:  
Volekit- brown tom with amber eyes  
Honeykit- golden tabby with white muzzle and amber eyes  
Poppykit- golden she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Sweetbreeze- white she-cat with light gray paws and blue eyes; expecting Ferretfoot's kits

Elders: (toms and she-cats that have retired)

Mossfern- gray she-cat with green eyes, blind

Blackfur- dark tabby with amber eyes, permanent limp from falsely healed injury

Mousetail- gray tabby tom with long tail and amber eyes, losing hearing

 **Moon Clan**

Leader: Silverstar- large gray tabby tom with white tail tip and ice blue eyes

Deputy: Cloudstep- light gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Badgerleg- black and white tom with amber eyes and strange limp leg since birth

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Lilypetal- dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Pondwhisker- dark gray tom with white underbelly and blue eyes

Splashsong- white and gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Mousepaw

Stonefoot- light gray tom with large, darker gray paws and amber eyes

Nightheart- white she-cat with a black splotch on her chest and green eyes

Briarfall- brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Leafstem- brown she-cat with green eyes

Shrewfang- black tom with amber eyes

Spiderleap- dark brown tom with long black legs and amber eyes

Apprentices: (toms and she-cats training to become warriors)

Mousepaw- gray she-cat with white underbelly and amber eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) and Kits:

Littlefern- pretty, small dappled she-cat with green eyes; expecting Cloudstep's kits

Elders: (toms and she-cats that have retired)

Graynose- white tom with darker gray muzzle and blue eyes, retired early due to collarbone injury

Bramblefur- old ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Gingerstorm- light ginger she-cat with green eyes, retired queen

 **A.N.: Now onto the story!**

* * *

A large dark gray tabby tom stood on larger stones overhanging a river. Quietly, another cat, black and white, joined him.

"Badgerleg," the large cat greeted, "how is he?"

The other cat's fur puffed up against the breeze that chilled them.

"The fall was too great. He sustained quite a few injuries, including a broken collarbone that I don't think will ever heal properly."

The two stood together in silence.

"Should I tell him or would you like to...?" Bagerleg asked in a whisper. The gray tabby didn't respond, so Badgerleg pressed a little more.

"Silverstar... I know this must be hard for you, Graynose being your father and-"

Silverstar flicked his tail in means to silence his companion, then turned to walk away. Badgerleg stood alone for only a moment before twirling around and chasing after his leader.

"Silverstar, Silverstar! I just realized... StarClan spoke to me... It makes sense!" he huffed. Silverstar turned back, icy eyes interested.

"What is it, Badgerleg?"

"When two cats, as different as night and day come together, the brightness they create will help the gray find the light."

Silverstar stared at Badgerleg, then nodded.

"Hopefully this will become clearer soon. But I suppose you think the gray is my father."

Badgerleg nodded as well, motioning to his leader.

"Yes, perhaps. Come now... let's go inform Graynose of his retirement."

* * *

 **A.N.: Thanks for reading. I know the first part is short, but that's only the prologue. Please review and tell me what you think! ~12HockeyChick21**


	2. Honeykit and the Elders' Tale

Sun Clan

"Hey Honeykit! Catch!" The golden she-cat saw her sister toss the mouse her way, so she jumped up and caught it midair.

"Nice!"

"Guys, maybe playing with fresh kill isn't a good idea..." Their brother Volekit squeaked from the opening of the nursery.

"Oh come on, Volekit! It's so small, it doesn't even matter." Poppykit mewed.

"Doesn't matter?" boomed a loud, familiar voice. Honeykit flinched, dropping the mouse.

"L-Liontail..." she stammered.

"Dawnstripe!" the clan deputy called for their mother, who appeared next to Volekit.

"What is it, Liontail?"

"You let your kits play with food? With leafbare so close?"

Dawnstripe looked confused, then saw the scrap of fresh kill that had once been a mouse, laying at Honeykit's paws.

"Oh... Liontail, I'm sorry. I was just helping Sweetbreeze ready her nest for her kits and I wasn't-"

"Well perhaps you should focus more on your own kits... sister." Liontail growled, then turned to face Poppykit.

"No matter how small, all prey matters. Especially in times of need. We've got many mouths to feed, including little ones like yours." And without another word, he stalked off. Poppykit's tail and ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Momma..." she mewled.

"Oh... it's alright dear. Liontail is just very strict." Dawnstripe meowed, taking the mouse and carrying it off to bury it in the bushes.

"Just be happy he didn't make you eat it..." Volekit murmured.

"Shh!" Poppykit spat. Dawnstripe returned and herded Honeykit and her siblings back into their den.

"Come now, time for a rest. Next time just play with a mossball or some leaves." their mother meowed. The kits nodded.

Later that night while she was sleeping, Honeykit had strange dreams. At first she was running along the riverbank, chasing a rabbit. Then she saw them... the dark shadows of other cats. The rabbit disappeared and Honeykit's nose was hit with the scent of unfamiliarity. This scene dissipated and turned into a den with a group of those cats inside. Honeykit heard the yowl of a cat, which shook her awake.

"Honeykit? Are you okay?" she heard her mother's voice, her familiar smell washing over Honeykit, comforting her. That, mixed with the scent of her two siblings and Sweetbreeze drove away the remains of the strange cats. Honeykit snuggled closer into Dawnstripe's fur, packed between Volekit and Poppykit's sleeping forms.

"Yes Momma. Just had scary dreams."

"It's okay now. You're safe..." Dawnstripe's quiet mew soothed Honeykit, but she still felt curiousity ping inside her.

"Momma?" she mewled.

"Yes dear?"

"Are there other cats in the forest?"

"Yes... you know how we are SunClan? Well over far, far away, beyond our camp, past our hunting territory, there is a river. Past that river, there is another group of cats like us that go by MoonClan. We have meeting every full moon with them at two pointed stones even taller than this den. We are the only groups we know about and many believe there should only be two because they represent day and night, opposites, yet both necessary for the other to exist. Just like sun and moon, which explains the clan names." Dawnstripe whispered.

"Cool..."

"Now go back to sleep, Honeykit. Tomorrow I will show you around camp." Dawnstripe used her tail to wrap around Honeykit and her siblings to warm them. Honeykit nodded and snuggled into her belly.

"But Momma... if there should only be two clans, just like there are two of everything in nature, why are there four seasons? Or four stages of life?"

Her mother was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, dear." she meowed finally. "The elders do speak of a time, years ago, many many moons... of when there was four clans. There aren't any cats living that were ever around then, so these stories that we are told, we may never really know are true."

"But what happened to those four clans?"

"I don't remember... perhaps the elders could tell you their stories tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Night Momma."

She felt her mother's body relax and heard her breath smooth out, signaling that she had fallen back asleep. But Honeykit laid up, wondering more and more about these mysterious cats, both of this clan she had never heard of and of those rumored clans from the past. Maybe if she was really good tomorrow on her tour around the camp, her mother and father would let her visit Mossfern, Blackfur, and Mousetail, the retired warriors of SunClan.

* * *

"Wake up, Honeykit! Momma's taking us around camp!" Honeykit awoke to the excited voice of her sister.

"I'm up, I'm up." she mewed, standing and shaking scraps of moss from her pelt.

"Come now kits, your father is waiting." meowed Dawnstripe, standing at the nursery entrance.

"Dad is gonna show us around camp too?!" Poppykit was jumping up and down.

"Come on." Volekit mewed to Honeykit.

The four cats emerged from the den to see a brown and white tom waiting for them.

"Hello Owlfeather." Dawnstripe greeted him with a purr and a nuzzle.

"Hello Dawnstripe, hello kits!" Owlfeather meowed.

"Hi Dad!" Volekit mewed.

"Where to first?!" Poppykit asked.

"Follow me. As you can see, this open area is where warriors and apprentices eat. The stones over there in front of that den there is where the elders eat and that is their den. The fresh kill pile usually is right in that pit in the middle, but it's empty. A hunting party hasn't gone out yet today. Oh look, there they go now." Owlfeather explained, pointing his tail towards a group of four cats leaving the camp.

"Oh! That brown tom, I've seen him before! That's Ferretfoot, Sweetbreeze's mate!" Poppykit bounced around excitedly.

"Who are the others?" Volekit questioned.

"The gray tom is Darkstep. The two smaller gray cats are their apprentices Stormpaw and Smokepaw." Owlfeather told them.

"How long have they been training?" asked Honeykit.

"Only about six moons. They'll probably be your denmates when you become apprentices."

"Cool! Hopefully they'll like us." Poppykit meowed.

"I'm sure they will. Now this is the apprentice den. It's where you will be sleeping soon. That over there is where the warriors sleep. Then all the way over there is the medicine cat den. If you are ever hurt of ill you can go to see Whiteberry. And on the rocks near the edge of camp there is the leader, Brightstar's den. She also makes announcements from up just outside there. Now Volekit, your mother and I wanted to take you to talk with Brightstar about something important. Come along. Poppykit, Honeykit, you two go say hello to the elders. They always love when curious kits visit." Owlfeather meowed. Poppykit and Honeykit nodded and watched their parents take their brother up the stones to Brightstar's den, then bounded to off to the elders' den.

"Well hello there, young ones." meowed a gray tabby tom.

"Hello! Would you tell us stories?" Honeykit asked. The gray tabby twitched his ears.

"What was that?!"

"They want to hear some stories!" a gray she-cat with odd looking green eyes meowed loudly. "You must excuse Mousetail. My brother has grown hard of hearing."

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Poppykit asked. Honeykit smacked her sister with her tail. But the old she-cat purred a rusty, surprising purr of laughter.

"My eyes are shot, sadly. But I can still sense a lot. My name is Mossfern and that grouchy tabby in the corner is my mate Blackfur. And like I said, this gray tabby is my brother Mousetail."

"You know what they look like?" Poppykit questioned, head tilting to one side.

"I used to have my sight, dear. Unless Blackfur took a bath in honey and got cotton stuck to him, his fur hasn't changed. And same goes for Mousetail." Mossfern laughed. "Besides... I'd smell the cotton and honey."

"So what would you two like to hear?" Blackfur stood in his nest and stretched. "Oh and whose kits are you and what are your names?"

"We're Poppykit and Honeykit, Owlfeather and Dawnstripe's kits." mewed Poppykit.

"You'd know that if you'd paid attention to the gossip moons ago." Mousetail teased Blackfur. The darker tabby scoffed.

"Gossip! All it was was the birth of the deputy's sister's kits. Liontail himself will never get a mate with his attitude."

"That's a lot, coming from you Blackfur." Mossfern meowed.

"I thought there were three of you?" Mousetail inquired.

"Our brother Volekit is talking with our parents and Brightstar." Poppykit explained to them.

"So what stories would you like to hear?" Mossfern asked.

"About when there was four clans." Honeykit piped up.

"Oh! Well none of us were truly around for that, but we heard stories from our elders when we were young. Long ago there were four very different clans. But one clan had evil cats and turned against the other three. One of the remaining three rose up and fought bravely against the evil clan. These strong willed cats gave their lives to destroy the other and the two that were still there were forced to change their lifestyle and get used to there just being two clans. But rumor has always had it that several cats from the other clans survived, hid away, and had kits. These kits were said to make their way into the remaining clans." mewed Mossfern.

"So there may be blood from those clans in SunClan and MoonClan." Blackfur added.

"Whoa..." Poppykit whispered.

"Wow." Honeykit was in awe.

"Honeykit, Poppykit. We have to go back to the nursery now." Their mother popped her head in the den.

"Aww... Okay!" Poppykit hung her tail.

"Hello Mossfern. Blackfur, Mousetail!" their mother greeted the older cats.

"Afternoon Dawnstripe." Blackfur replied.

"Lovely kits you have. Very intent listeners." Mossfern purred.

"Why thank you. Come now kits."

Honeykit and her sister followed Dawnstripe outside after saying goodbye and Honeykit saw Owlfeather and Volekit waiting by the nursery.

"Hey Volekit, what's up?" Honeykit asked.

"What did Brightstar want?" Poppykit added.

"Whiteberry wants me as her apprentice!" Volekit purred excitedly.

"Cool! Does that mean you won't be in the apprentice den with us though?" asked Poppykit. Volekit nodded.

"Yeah... but you can always come say hello."

"We knew you'd do well with Whiteberry." Owlfeather spoke up.

"You always seemed so interested in helping cats and doing what's right." Dawnstripe added.

"Owlfeather! You're on dusk patrol! Come on!" Honeykit looked up to see Liontail looking impatient near the camp's entrance.

"Coming Liontail! Gotta go... bye kits! Bye Dawnstripe." he mewed and nuzzled their mother. He gave each kit a quick lick on the top of each of their heads before taking off after Liontail and two gray she-cats.

"Momma?" Honeykit decided to ask, even though she was afraid of the response her mother might give.

"Yes dear?"

"Does Liontail not like us?"

"Oh... no, it's not that, little one. I don't believe he's always been this way. Being deputy has put stress on him and I think anger may just be how he copes."

"Blackfur was right... he'll probably never get a mate." Poppykit whispered.

"Shh!" Honeykit spat, but their mother had heard Poppykit.

"At this rate... no. Liontail has pushed many cats away. He really does need to change his attitude." Their mother lowered her voice to a whisper. "But I do know before Liontail became deputy, he had his eye on a certain she-cat. And I believe she liked him as well."

"Who?" Poppykit asked in disbelief.

"One of those she-cats, the one with the white splotch on her chest. Her name is Rippleheart."

"Ooh!" Honeykit giggled.

"We need to help them..." Poppykit twitched her ears thoughtfully.

"No. You won't go meddling in your uncle's love life. Now come." Dawnstripe led them inside.

* * *

 **A.N.: Thought I'd post a longer chapter! Hopefully some people find this interesting and want more. So if you do, please review so I know! Thanks for reading! ~12HockeyChick21**


	3. Ashkit and the Discovery of Hope

The sounds and smells of the nursery hit Ashkit as he woke up.

"Morning dear." the sound of his mother's voice was comforting. He cracked his eyes open and blinked in the light, adjusting.

"Oh! You have your father's eyes..." Ashkit looked up to see his mother Littlefern was a dappled gray with green eyes.

"What are dad's eyes?" he asked.

"Like mine!" Ashkit heard the voice of his sister Bluekit. He turned and saw her eyes were blue. Her fur also shimmered a bluish gray in the shadowed light filtering through little breaks in the ceiling. The area was so cool... so much to see.

Ashkit looked around and saw that the den was mostly empty. His mother was the only she-cat in the nursery. Ashkit saw his other sister Mistkit standing over his final sister Palekit. Mistkit's fur was dappled like Littlefern's and upon further examination, Ashkit saw she had Littlefern's green eyes as well. Palekit's fur was such a light gray that it was almost white. Her side rose and fell as she breathed, asleep. Mistkit prodded her with a paw.

"Mommy? When will Palekit wake up and open her eyes too?" Mistkit mewled.

"Don't worry dear, everything will be fine. She's just waiting. Be patient." their mother answered.

"Okay..." Mistkit mewed. Ashkit watched as Mistkit crouched down and pounced Bluekit from behind, catching her off guard. They wrestled playfully.

The smell of two cats drifted in the den, making Ashkit turn to look. A dark gray she-cat and a brown tabby she-cat entered.

"Hello Littlefern." the brown tabby meowed excitedly. Their mother smiled.

"Hello Briarfall, Lilypetal. How are you?"

"Good! We're moving in!" Briarfall purred.

"Both of you? Wow!"

"Yes! I'm expecting Stonefoot's kits." Briarfall smiled, setting up a nest.

"Oh I always knew my brother had his eye on you." Littlefern laughed. "What about you, Lilypetal? Who's the lucky tom?"

"Oh... I don't know if I should..." Lilypetal began putting a nest together as well. Briarfall begged her to tell.

"Come on, Lilypetal! There's not many other toms. We can keep a secret if you'd like." the younger she-cat bounced around the older until she sighed.

"Oh alright... it's Silverstar."

"Ooh!" Briarfall giggled.

"Dad's brother..." Mistkit mewed.

"The leader..." Bluekit added. "Whoa..."

"What about my brother?" A light gray tom poked his nose in the den.

"Dad!" Bluekit, Mistkit, and Ashkit bounded towards him. The commotion woke Palekit, who opened her eyes.

"Dad? Where?" she mewed.

"What do you mean where? Palekit over here!" Mistkit meowed. Their sister stood up, shook herself off and stumbled around a little.

"What's wrong dear?" Littlefern sounded worried. Cloudstep, their father, padded over to Palekit and helped her up.

"Do you not see me, Palekit?" he asked.

"No... but I smell you! Just like before my eyes opened."

"Littlefern..." Cloudstep mewed quietly.

"I-I'll go get Badgerleg..." Lilypetal mewed and left.

"What's wrong with Palekit, Mommy?" Mistkit asked in a whisper, but their mother did not respond. Soon enough, Badgerleg and Lilypetal came and Badgerleg went over to Palekit.

"Hello Palekit."

"Hi Badgerleg!" she mewed happily.

"I'm gonna look at you a little, okay? Just sit here please."

Badgerleg examined Palekit, asking her questions, and finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Littlefern, Cloudstep... It seems that Palekit does not have her sight."

"My baby is blind?" Littlefern murmured.

"Yes, I'm sorry..."

"What will we do with her?" Littlefern sighed.

"I can take her on as my apprentice if-"

"No! Mommy, Badgerleg, I wanna be a warrior!"

"Oh honey, don't be silly. Blind cats can't be warriors!" Littlefern exclaimed.

"Dear! I don't think telling Palekit to give up on her dreams is particularly the right way of going about this..." Cloudstep meowed. Littlefern laughed and swished her tail at him, as if to quiet him.

"Oh come now, Cloudstep. You know just as well as I do that feeding into a false hope will never get any of our kits anywhere."

Cloudstep lashed his tail angrily.

"Littlefern! Hope is a powerful thing! And I will prove to you that her dream is not impossible!" he growled.

"Don't waste your time. Focus on your duties as deputy." Littlefern laughed. Cloudstep stuck his face in his mate's and snarled.

"Spending time helping my kits will never be a waste!" Ashkit watched as their father stormed out, leaving the remaining cats other than Littlefern all visibly uncomfortable.

"Alright... well I really must be going. I have to tend to my herbs." Badgerleg mewed, leaving.

"Goodbye Badgerleg!" Briarfall meowed.

"Come on kits, bed time! Come eat first."

Ashkit climbed back into the nest and laid down in his normal spot. He watched as Palekit stumbled in to be next to Mistkit, but fell over their mother's paw.

"Watch it, Palekit." Littlefern hissed.

"S-sorry Mommy... but your paw is in the spot where I usually lay next to Mistkit." Palekit mewed.

"Oh, it doesn't matter where you sleep. You can't see what you're sleeping next to anyways!" she purred, nastiness hidden underneath. Ashkit looked over at Lilypetal and Briarfall in their nexts, glancing at each other sadly.

* * *

The next morning Ashkit and his sisters went outside to play.

"I'm gonna get you! SunClan warrior on our territory! I am Bluepaw! Daughter of the MoonClan deputy! GRAH!" Bluekit tackled Ashkit and wrestled him. Mistkit laid watching next to Palekit. Ashkit squirmed out of Bluekit's grasp and tried to flee. He turned to see her thundering towards him, her darker paws flinging up dirt clouds behind her. She jumped off into the air and landed on Ashkit with a thud.

"Hah! You can't run from Bluepaw, daughter of MoonClan's Cloudstep!"

"What about me?" the cheerful voice of their father made them look up.

"Bluepaw huh? Already trying out your future apprentice name!" he chuckled, picking Bluekit up off of Ashkit by her scruff and placing her back down. Then he looked at Palekit.

"What about you, Palekit? Not trying to playfight with Bluekit and Ashkit? Palepaw sounds nice, doesn't it?" he meowed.

"Yeah... but maybe Mom's right... maybe I should just be Badgerleg's apprentice. I mean, he has that limp. He could have never been a warrior."

"Oh stop that right now, Palekit. Badgerleg never really wanted to be a warrior. He loves what he does. But if you want to be a warrior, I will do my very best to help teach you everything you need to know." Cloudstep purred. Palekit just hung her head.

"Come on! I'll show you now. Mistkit, help me show Palekit some things." Cloudstep motioned for them to get up. Mistkit helped Palekit to her paws and in front of their father.

"Alright Palekit. You remember how the ground felt under your paws while Bluekit raced toward Ashkit when they were fighting?" Cloudstep asked. Palekit nodded.

"Good. So sense your opponent's movement. This will help you not only pinpoint their location, but also decipher where it is they may be headed. It can also give up certain specifics about the cat you are fighting, such as their battle type and size, so you will know what to expect." Cloudstep explained. Palekit smiled lightly.

"Okay."

"So what I want you to do is sense Mistkit coming and dodge her." Cloudstep instructed

"Got it." Palekit meowed confidently.

"Give it your all. Both of you." Cloudstep added.

"Yeah Mistkit, no going easy on me!" Palekit exclaimed. Mistkit nodded and took off towards Palekit. Ashkit watched as Palekit's ears pricked and her paws moved ever so slightly on the ground. Then at the very last second, she slid off to the side, completely out of the way of Mistkit's barreling body. Palekit's face lit up.

"Did I do it?"

"Yes, perfect! Keep it up! You're doing great!" Cloudstep praised. Ashkit watched Palekit and Mistkit do this a couple more times.

"Great job Palekit! You too Mistkit!" Cloudstep meowed proudly. But then Littlefern emerged from the nursery.

"Kits! Time to come in! It's getting cold."

The four kits followed their mother into the den, Cloudstep not far behind.

"Oh... come here kits.. you're filthy." Littlefern picked up Mistkit and began to give her a bath. Littlefern did this with each kit except Palekit.

"What about me, Mommy?" Palekit asked.

"Oh, why does your pretty coat even matter? You can't even see it."

Cloudstep's tail lashed, but he stayed quiet.

"But I wanna be clean too..."

"Oh no... that's not my job Palekit. Oh and I made you a new nest over in the corner so you can stop tripping all over us." Ashkit wanted to argue with his mother, her sickly sweet voice no longer able to hide the new hatred she harbored towards her blind daughter. But Cloudstep finally spoke up, no longer able to hold his tongue. A growl rose in his throat and he dug his claws angrily into the dirt.

"Littlefern! You are no longer the loving, compassionate cat I fell in love with! I will not stand for this treatment of my daughter. You start to treat Palekit right or I will no longer be your mate!"

This threat didn't seem to phase their mother as she continued her false smile. She lined up Ashkit, Bluekit, and Mistkit in the nest.

"I'm just trying to make life easier for her, Cloudstep. No need for grooming and her very own nest. She must be thrilled!" Littlefern purred.

Cloudstep took one look at Palekit, sad and lonely looking in her nest.

"You've made your choice, Littlefern. Now I make mine." Cloudstep whispered and stalked out. Littlefern readied herself to sleep as Ashkit stared, shocked. He saw Lilypetal and Briarfall's faces and realized they felt the same. Ashkit watched as Lilypetal rose from her nest, walked over to Palekit, and picked her up.

"Lilypetal, what are you doing?" Palekit asked, curious but respectful.

"You can sleep with me, dear thing." she replied as she settled back down, placing Palekit in the crook of her belly.

"Th-thank you." Palekit murmured, sounding overwhelmed by the oldest queen's kindness.

"No need to thank me. I won't stand to watch a lovely kit like you suffer." Lilypetal began to bathe Palekit, who seemed so happy. Ashkit still felt terrible for the way his own mother treated his sister. He felt the nest shift and looked to see Mistkit getting out of it.

"Mistkit, where are you going dear?" Littlefern asked. "Get back to bed."

"No. I'm sleeping with Lilypetal and Palekit."

"M-Mistkit?" Littlefern tried to argue but Mistkit got in Lilypetal's nest next to Palekit and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A.N.: I thought it'd only be fair to post a chapter for Ashkit. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Thanks for reading! ~12HockeyChick21**


	4. Honeykit and the New Friends

A moon went by and one morning Honeykit went outside with her siblings to see white things falling from the sky.

"Whoa... what's that?!" Poppykit exclaimed.

"It's called snow." A voice made them look up. A white she-cat made her way over to them, her ginger paws brushing the cool ground.

"Who- Brightstar!" Volekit squeaked.

"Yes. Hello Volekit!" she turned to Honeykit and Poppykit. "Nice to finally meet you two as well. Your uncle has told me much about you."

"Oh..." Poppykit's voice was uncertain, but she shook it away. "Where is Liontail?"

"Out on a hunting patrol. Prey is growing somewhat scarce, but he and your father haven't given up hope."

"Well... that's good..." Honeykit mewed, glancing at the fresh kill pile.

"Where is Rippleheart?" Honeykit heard Poppykit ask Brightstar.

"She's asleep in the warriors' den, why?" Brightstar sounded confused.

Just then, the familiar gray tabby emerged from a den and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

"Oh look, there she is now." Brightstar meowed.

"Come on Honeykit, Volekit!" Poppykit raced off towards her. Honeykit looked over at Volekit, who was looking at his paws.

"Uh... I'm gonna go visit Whiteberry." he mewed, then headed off to the medicine cat den. Honeykit shook her head and took off towards her sister.

"Rippleheart!" Poppykit was saying.

"Oh... hello. You're Dawnstripe's kits right? Are you looking for Owlfeather?" she asked. Poppykit shook her head.

"No, we know he's out hunting with Liontail."

"Oh yes. Hopefully they will bring back more prey." she sighed, staring down at the tough looking sparrow between her paws. Poppykit settled down next to her.

"I'm sure they will. Liontail is a great warrior." Poppykit mewed. Rippleheart laughed.

"Yes, I suppose so. Do you know when you will become apprentices?"

Poppykit shook her head again.

"Nope. We were just talking to Brightstar, but she didn't say anything."

Honeykit looked around the snowy camp as Rippleheart and Poppykit spoke. Honeykit saw her mother appear out of the nursery and run to the medicine cat den.

"Whiteberry! Whiteberry! Sweetbreeze's kits are coming!"

Honeykit smiled as Whiteberry and Volekit came out and followed Dawnstripe back inside the nursery. How exciting! They would soon have new den mates!

Volekit soon came out and walked over to the three she-cats.

"What's wrong, Volekit?" Honeykit asked.

"Whiteberry told me to come be out here with you guys. She said I can help her with stuff like this when I'm older."

"Oh. Well we'll see the kits later. Don't worry." Honeykit told him.

"Look, Liontail, Owlfeather and the others are back." Rippleheart meowed, poking her nose at the rustling camp entrance bushes. Liontail, their father, and a light gray she-cat all came in, each carrying some small prey. Poppykit bounced around excitedly.

"Hey Dad! Liontail! Looks like you guys caught stuff."

"Yes." Liontail meowed simply, walking over and putting his prey on the pile.

"Hey Rippleheart. Liontail says you and me are with him and Ferretfoot and Smokepaw later for patrol." the gray she-cat meowed after putting her share on the pile.

"Well I dunno. Ferretfoot's with Sweetbreeze now. She just started kitting not too long ago."

"Oh!" the she-cat raced off to the nursery.

"That was Dewsong. She's Sweetbreeze's sister and my brother Ravengaze's mate." Rippleheart explained to the kits.

"Right. And they had Smokepaw and Stormpaw, right?" Honeykit asked.

"Yes. Sweetbreeze and Dewsong are actually Brightstar's kits from before she became leader." Liontail added, taking an interest in the conversation.

"Before she became leader? Can female leaders not have kits?" Poppykit questioned. Liontail settled down with a mouse from their catch.

"Well a male leader can, so I don't see why not... though it would be kind of difficult for the clan." Liontail began to eat.

"Why?" Volekit asked curiously.

"Well, the same reason medicine cats can't have a mate and kits. It's their job to protect and serve the clan." Liontail mewed.

"Well you could have a mate, right Liontail?" Poppykit meowed.

"Yeah and warriors serve their clan and they get mates." Honeykit added.

"They are kind of right, Liontail." Rippleheart laughed softly.

"Yes... I suppose." Liontail nodded, then purred with laughter. " Kits have the answers to all our problems."

Honeykit looked at Poppykit and Volekit in surprise. That was the first time they had ever heard Liontail happy. Rippleheart definitely made him happy. Poppykit was right, they had to help them get together.

* * *

Later that evening, Honeykit and her siblings met Sweetbreeze and Ferretfoot's kits, Pinekit and Echokit.

"They're so cute." Honeykit mewed quietly.

"I can't wait to teach them to play." Poppykit added. But Sweetbreeze seemed sad.

"What's wrong with Sweetbreeze, Momma?" Volekit asked so she couldn't hear him.

"Sweetbreeze lost one of her kits during birth. He just wasn't strong enough." Dawnstripe whispered to her kits, cuddling them close.

"Oh... that's sad." Poppykit mewed with a frown, nosing into their mother's fur. Dawnstripe nodded sadly.

"Yes... but it happens. Especially in leafbare like this."

Honeykit nodded.

"Well either way, I'm sure Pinekit and Echokit will be cool friends." she mewed. Dawnstripe pulled them close.

"Time for bed kits..."

* * *

About a moon and a half went by and it was the dead of leafbare. The kits were going to be apprentices the next day.

"Hey Poppykit! Wanna play Sun Clan VS Moon Clan?" Pinekit asked, tumbling around in the snow. Echokit sat next to Volekit in the nursery entrance. Echokit sneezed.

"I just wish you guys weren't leaving tomorrow." she mewed.

"Are you okay? Are you getting sick?" Volekit asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Echokit told him. Volekit nodded, but sighed. Poppykit tackled Pinekit.

"I call Moon Clan!" she laughed. Pinekit squealed in surprise and batted at her belly with sheathed claws. Honeykit watched the two, then glanced back at Volekit and Echokit. The four had made connections, but Honeykit had seemed to never done so.

"Honeykit!" Smokepaw meowed, making Honeykit look up. The dark gray apprentice was waving her over with his tail. She plodded over and greeted him with a friendly headbutt.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"I heard you were going to be made an apprentice tomorrow. You excited?" he purred.

"Yeah. It will be cool to finally sleep with you and Stormpaw." Over the time since Pinekit and Echokit had been born, Honeykit had gotten closer with the clan's apprentices.

"Yeah, and I know who your mentor's gonna beeeee." Smokepaw laughed.

"Aww come on! You can't say that and then not tell me!" Honeykit groaned. Smokepaw rolled around in the snow, chuckling.

"Sorry. I'm a jerk." he purred. Honeykit batted at his ear.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Stormpaw appeared from the camp's entrance.

"Nothing much, I just got back from hunting with Ferretfoot. You?" Smokepaw asked his sister.

"Darkstep took me to the river." Stormpaw meowed.

"Oh cool!" Honeykit exclaimed jealously.

"Did Smokepaw tell you who your mentor is gonna be?"

"Stormpaw, you know I'm not allowed to!" Smokepaw sat up and hissed playfully at his sibling. Honeykit laughed, nose quivering. It was getting cold and her belly rumbled.

"Honeykit! Time for bed! Grab something from the fresh kill pile." her mother's mew came from across the camp.

"Okay!" Honeykit padded over to the low fresh kill pile. A tough looking sparrow laid there with a couple other small pieces.

"Hey..." Smokepaw whispered. Honeykit glanced back at him. His sister had gone into the apprentice den, so he was standing alone. "Come here..."

Honeykit followed him to the wall of the apprentice den that was hidden away from most of the camp's view.

"I was going to keep this to eat for myself... but you can have it..." He said, pulling out a decent sized rabbit.

"You... you were gonna eat this? What about the Warrior Code? Elders and queens and kits eat first..." Honeykit mewed, surprised by her friend's actions. Smokepaw seemed embarrassed.

"No, no. I know. Ferretfoot already got the elders food and well... you're a kit... so this would definitely go to a better place." Smokepaw mewed, scuffing his paws in the snow. Honeykit blushed and took the rabbit.

"Um... thanks." Smokepaw nodded and went into his den. Honeykit watched him go before returning to her own.

* * *

The next day was the day! Honeykit was woken up by an excited Poppykit.

"Wake up sis! It's time!" Honeykit sat up and her mother bustled around, getting her kits outside, licking Honeykit quickly.

"Mom, quit it! I'm clean!" Honeykit groaned. She watched as Brightstar emerged from her den and stood up on the stone that looked over her clan.

"All Sun Clan cats please come to this clan meeting!" she yowled. The warriors, apprentices, Whiteberry, the elders, and even Sweetbreeze and the other kits came out.

"'Cats of Sun Clan... it's time for some new apprentices. Volekit, Honeykit, and Poppykit, please come up here." Brightstar meowed. The siblings walked up proudly.

"Volekit! You are a very smart kit and you wish to become Whiteberry's apprentice. You will be Volepaw until you make the venture to the Star Falls with Whiteberry to get your full name. Whiteberry, please come up here." Brightstar motioned for her sister, who stepped forward. She and Volepaw touched noses.

"Now... Poppykit. From this moment until you are ready for your warrior name, you will be known as Poppypaw and your mentor will be Liontail." Brightstar meowed, then Liontail padded up the stones, face unreadable. Honeykit saw her sister's face and realized she wasn't too happy about this, but she and Liontail touched noses as well.

"And finally, Honeykit. You will be Honeypaw and your mentor will be Rippleheart." Honeypaw smiled lightly as the gray tabby bounded up. Honeypaw glanced at her sister again to see a mysterious gleam in her eye. Oh StarClan...

Rippleheart and Honeypaw touched noses.

"You're doing good." Rippleheart whispered, smiling. Honeypaw smiled back, but didn't say anything. She was too worried about what her sister had planned.


	5. Ashpaw and the Attack

Ashkit looked up as his leader Silverstar emerged from his den and sat down. He lifted his head and called for his clan.

"Moon Clan cats! It is time for another meeting!"

The cats all gathered, except for Briarfall and Lilypetal because Briarfall had just given birth the night before to three kits: Windkit, Squirrelkit, and Fawnkit. Lilypetal was also due any day, so she hadn't wanted to move. As Ashkit focused back in on what was going on around him, he realized that Silverstar had called his sister Mistkit up. While Mistkit was having her ceremony, Ashkit heard the clan's elders, Gingerstorm and Bramblefur talking to Splashsong, Silverstar's and Cloudstep's mother about the third elder, Graynose, who was also her mate.

"Is Graynose not coming to the kits' ceremony?" Splashsong asked.

"We couldn't convince him to get up..." Gingerstorm sighed.

"They are his grandkits!" Spashsong frowned.

"I'm sorry Splashsong... he just hasn't been the same." Bramblefur mewed quietly.

"Ashkit! Please come up here!" Silverstar meowed loudly, breaking Ashkit's focus from the three other cats. Ashkit stepped up, seeing Mistkit with Nightheart and Bluekit with Spiderleap. Or... they were now Mistpaw and Bluepaw... and Ashkit had missed it.

"Ashkit. From this moment until you get your warrior name, you will be known as Ashpaw and your mentor will be Shrewfang." Ashpaw watched as the young warrior padded up, surprisingly calm for his first apprentice.

The two touched noses, then Ashpaw looked down at his only sister left. Palekit stood next to Cloudstep proudly, their father glaring at Littlefern, who had turned to walk away as if the ceremony was complete.

"Palekit! Can you please get up here?" Silverstar asked. Cloudstep nosed Palekit in the right direction, but she swished her tail to tell him she was okay. Then she made her way slowly up to the rest of them, head held high. She stopped in front of Silverstar, who cleared his throat.

"Palekit... from this moment on, you will be known as Palepaw and your mentor will be Cloudstep."

Ashpaw purred as his father leapt up to touch noses with Palepaw. But his glance caught his mother lash around and he heard her indignant yowl.

"Silverstar you must be joking!"

"Excuse me, Littlefern?"

"Cloudstep can't be Palekit's mentor. He's her father. And he's too busy with deputy duties." their mother meowed.

"Littlefern, it is rare to have parents mentor their children, but in this situation Cloudstep came to me and thought it would be for the best. He and Palepaw be just fi-"

Littlefern cut Silverstar off.

"No, you're just letting this happen because Cloudstep is your brother and you feel sorry for Palekit." Littlefern spat. Silverstar and Cloudstep's fur bushed up angrily, but Silverstar made an obvious attempt to smooth it down and relax. He ignored Littlefern and she hissed.

"Moon Clan, I give you your new apprentices Mistpaw, Bluepaw, Ashpaw and Palepaw."

The whole clan cheered their names, except Littlefern, who angrily stalked into the warriors' den. Nightheart and Spiderleap padded over to Cloudstep and Shrewfang, Ashpaw's siblings following.

"I was thinking we try hunting all together?" Spiderleap meowed. Cloudstep nodded.

"Sure, how about we invite Mousepaw and Splashsong?"

Shrewfang nodded as well and padded away to find his sister.

"Dad," Mistpaw whispered. "How come Mousepaw didn't get made a warrior with Shrewfang and Leafstem?"

"Mousepaw fell from a high place while hunting, hurting her leg in the process. She was confined to the medicine cat den for about a moon, so obviously she's a bit behind."

Mistpaw nodded. Soon Shrewfang returned with Splashsong and Mousepaw. Cloudstep dipped his head in greeting.

"Hello mother." Splashsong mewed in greeting and the group headed off.

* * *

"Careful Palepaw... feel the vibrations on the ground... Can you tell the difference between the mouse and your sister?" Cloudstep turned to shoot a stern glare at Bluepaw, who was stomping around loudly. Bluepaw lowered her ears.

"Sorry..."

"Bluepaw. You need to step lightly. and keep your tail still." Spiderleap meowed. Ashpaw looked around. Mistpaw and Nightheart had gone off with Splashsong and Mousepaw to cover more ground since prey was harder to find in leafbare.

"Hey Ashpaw, let's go find Nightheart and Spashsong." Shrewfang cleared his throat. Ashpaw nodded and followed the young warrior. He was Shrewfang's first apprentice, so he assumed it was a learning experience for both of them. But Shrewfang had both his parents to watch teach their own apprentices.

"Hey, so... I know I'm probably not your first choice for a mentor, but-"

"No, it's cool. I understand." Ashpaw coaxed him.

"Well I want to be friends, but I also want to make sure you respect me as your elder... er, you know what I mean." Shrewfang muttered. Ashpaw suppressed a chuckle and nodded.

"Gotcha."

They kept walking until...

"GRAHHH!"

Ashpaw was shocked as a flash of gray fur tackled him. He fought back until he felt the weight lifted.

"MOUSEPAW! Relax, it's us!" he heard Shrewfang yowl. Ashpaw stood and shook snow off his pelt, then turned to see the older apprentice hanging her head.

"Sorry Ashpaw. I thought you were an enemy warrior. The wind wasn't flowing in the right direction for me to smell you."

"That's okay Mousepaw. We were just-"

"Mousepaw! Did you lose that finch and try to hunt Ashpaw instead?" Splashsong appeared, purring with laughter.

"No! I thought I was being a warrior, protecting the clan... ya know?" Mousepaw meowed indignantly.

"Well there is no threat around here. Focus on hunting. We're going to have new mouths to feed soon." Splashsong mewed. Before Mousepaw could argue, battlecrys filled the air.

"The camp!" Mousepaw cried, taking off.

"MOUSEPAW!" Splashsong followed.

"Ashpaw, follow them, I'll gather the others!" Shrewfang ordered, his young nature suddenly gone as his warrior instincts took over. Ashpaw nodded and dashed off, hoping to someday be like Shrewfang. He smiled when he realized that was what a mentor was meant to do. Inspire.

When Ashpaw returned to his camp he was greeted by a devastating sight. Blood painted the clearing and bodies were strewn about.

"What's going on?!" he asked anyone who would listen, sadly... no one was. He recognized one of the bodies as his uncle Stonefoot.

"NOOOO!" Briarfall snuggled up against Stonefoot. One of the clan's elders, Gingerstorm watching over her kits along with another, newborn looking kit. Badgerleg limped, worse than usual, out of the nursery frowning. Ashpaw looked around the scene helplessly, catching a glimpse of his father standing over the body of Silverstar.

"Badgerleg!" Cloudstep called. The medicine cat made his way over slowly. Ashpaw saw Graynose pawing at the body of Bramblefur and Spiderleap padded over and howled sadly. That had been his father. Ashpaw made his way over to his sisters, who were all huddled together in confusion.

"What happened...?" Palepaw mewed quietly. "All I smell is death..."

"Yeah, there's a lot of it... but we don't know what happened..." Ashpaw replied. He kept his eyes glued on where Cloudstep and Badgerleg stood with Silverstar.

Soon, Silverstar stirred and yowled angrily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, CLOUDSTEP!?"

"What? This isn't my fault!"

"You took a team of ten cats out of camp, leaving us with barely any fit warriors! Rogues attacked! They took advantage and now cats are dead!" Silverstar raced off to the nursery and Badgerleg took a moment to step up to where Silverstar made his announcements to the clan.

"To all who are in the dark, rogues have attacked. Pondwhisker, Bramblefur, Leafstem, and Littlefern fought back bravely, outmatched. Lilypetal had gone into labor so I was unaware of this attack... Until rogues were able to make it in, and kill Lilypetal as she was... only one kit survived..." Badgerleg motioned to Gingerstorm's paws where a single gray kit laid next to Briarfall's older three. Badgerleg took a breath and continued, obviously in pain. "I fought as hard as I could... but I could not save her. Luckily Gingerstorm and Graynose helped Briarfall and her kits find safety in the elders' den. I gave the only kit to Gingerstorm and played dead until the rogues left..."

The clan was lucky the rogues hadn't found the elders' den hidden in the small cavern between the rocks in the camp...

 _Good thinking on Badgerleg's part._ Ashpaw thought.

"Pondwhisker, Bramblefur, Leafstem, and Lilypetal are dead... Littlefern is gravely injured. I must go tend to her... Further information will be provided by Silverstar once he gets over mourning Lilypetal..." Badgerleg finished and retreated into his den. Ashpaw thought about going to see his mother, but decided against it. He watched Silverstar drag Lilypetal's mangled body from the nursery, then looked away.

"What should we do..." Bluepaw asked.

"Let's go ask Dad..." Ashpaw mewed. The four apprentices made their way to where Cloudstep was talking with Gingerstorm.

"He's back in the elders' den," Gingerstorm was saying. "Should I take the kits there for now to watch them?"

"Yes." Gingerstorm nodded and looked to Nightheart for help getting the kits to her den.

"Dad?" Ashpaw spoke up, making the deputy turn.

"Yes?"

"Anything we can help with?" Mistpaw put in.

"Once the mourning period is over, you all can help Spiderleap, Shrewfang, Mousepaw, and I bury the dead."

Ashpaw was surprised by how drained and almost emotionless his father sounded. But he and his sisters nodded. What kind of cats would do this? Ashpaw couldn't wait for the day he'd get his claws on those rogues... they'd pay for what they'd done.


	6. Honeypaw and the Battle Training

Honeypaw was woken by a prodding paw.

"Honeypaw, wake up. You ready for your first day of training?" Smokepaw's voice made her open her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah..." she groaned and stood, giving herself a shake to warm her cold fur. Smokepaw smiled and disappeared outside. She realized her sister and Stormpaw were already gone. She followed Smokepaw outside.

"Hey, were are Poppypaw and Stormpaw?"

"Their mentors took them hunting. Rippleheart and Ferretfoot are waiting for us to battle train." Smokepaw explained.

"Okay." Honeypaw meowed and suppressed a chuckle. So far Poppypaw's plan to have Liontail and Rippleheart spending more time together wasn't working, even if it was only the first day.

"Come on, let's go."Smokepaw motioned for Honeypaw to follow. Smokepaw lead her to a hollow where their mentors were waiting.

"Good morning you two." Ferretfoot greeted.

"You better be ready Honeypaw. Smokepaw and Ferretfoot have promised not to go easy on you." Rippleheart purred.

"Morning Ferretfoot, Rippleheart." Smokepaw replied.

"How are the kits, Ferretfoot?" Honeypaw asked.

"Fine, thanks for asking. Pinekit sure has a lot of energy still, as you remember. But for some reason Echokit keeps to herself. We can go visit them later if you'd like." Ferretfoot meowed. Honeypaw nodded, but really wasn't all that interested. Pinekit and Echokit never seemed to really like her. Maybe she'd go see how Volepaw was doing instead.

"Alright, well let's get started. Smokepaw, ready to help show Honeypaw what to do?" Rippleheart asked. Smokepaw nodded and Rippleheart looked at Honeypaw.

"Ready?"

Honeypaw nodded as well, paws itching in anticipation.

"Alright Smokepaw, lunge!" Ferretfoot ordered. Smokepaw did just that and Honeypaw waited for an order.

"Swipe!" Rippleheart yowled, and Honeypaw did so with a sheathed paw.

"Duck and roll, Smokepaw!"

The older apprentice rolled out of the way of Honeypaw's attack and Honeypaw didn't know what to do. Suddenly Smokepaw was on top of her, pinning her down.

"Gotcha."

"Alright that's enough." Ferretfoot stopped them there. Smokepaw got off of Honeypaw and she tried to stand.

"Ouch." she hissed.

"What's wrong?" Rippleheart asked.

"My shoulder hurts..."

"I'm sorry! I must have landed on you wrong." Smokepaw mewed aplogetically. Honeypaw smiled.

"It's okay. Accidents happen- ah!" she winced as she tried to walk.

"Go see Whiteberry and Volepaw." Rippleheart told her.

"Training is over for today." Ferretfoot added, then disappeared from the training hollow. Probably to go see Sweetbreeze and his kits.

"Here, let me help you to the medicine cat den." Smokepaw let Honeypaw lean on her as they walked back to camp.

"Thanks."

"It's the least I can do. I'm really sorry..."

"It's okay. Really." she meowed. Volepaw was sitting with Whiteberry surrounded by a ton of herbs when the two entered.

"And this is coltsfoot. It's for shortness of breath. Ah, Honeypaw, Smokepaw. What can we do for you?" Whiteberry smiled when she saw them. Smokepaw let Honeypaw settle before stepping forward.

"Honeypaw hurt her shoulder. I accidentally did a battle move wrong on her." he lowered his head.

"Not to worry, I'm sure she just strained herself. We can give you something for the pain and you can stay here for the night. Volepaw, what should we give her?" Whiteberry quizzed her new apprentice. Honeypaw's brother looked at all the herbs around him and picked up a poppy head.

"Poppy seeds." he mewed proudly.

"Good. Come shake some out for her." Whiteberry directed, then looked to Smokepaw. "Thank you for helping her get here. She should be just fine."

Smokepaw dipped his head and left.

"Here you go, Honeypaw. Rough first day, huh?" Volepaw mewed as he shook the poppy head.

"Nah, not really. Just an accident. I see you're doing well. I was actually meaning to come see you after my training... not this way though." Honeypaw laughed, then lapped up some of the small black seeds that fell out. Volepaw smiled.

"Yeah, but it's nice to see you anyways."

"You two hungry? I was going to go grab some fresh kill." Whiteberry meowed. Honeypaw nodded and Volepaw shook his head. The pure white she-cat disappeared out of the den.

"Honeypaaaw!" Poppypaw came crashing through the entrance. "I just got back from hunting and Smokepaw said you were hurt."

"She's fine, Poppypaw." Volepaw purred.

"Are you coming back to the apprentice den tonight?" Poppypaw asked worriedly. Honeypaw shook her head.

"Nope, just gonna stay here for one night. But I'm fine. It's just what Whiteberry wanted."

The medicine cat returned with small mice.

"There isn't much... but it's something." she meowed, placing one at Honeypaw's paws.

"Yeah... we had a hard time. Not much was out since leaf bare is getting worse." Poppypaw mewed sadly.

"Yes, I can feel that snow is on it's way... so tomorrow we go hunting for any last possible herbs. But I doubt we'll have much luck. This won't be the first snow as you all know." Whiteberry told Volepaw.

"Anyways, I should get going. Liontail may want me to do something else." Poppypaw left and Honeypaw began to eat her mouse.

"What would you like me to do, Whiteberry?" Volepaw asked his mentor. She looked up from her mouse and swallowed her mouthful.

"Go see if the elders have any ticks or achy joints they need to have seen to." she meowed. Honeypaw wrinkled her nose. She'd heard stories from the warriors and Smokepaw about mouse bile, used to get ticks to let go of cats. It smelled so bad that the task of removing ticks was usually given to an apprentice for punishment. But Volepaw didn't seem phased by this. He grabbed the mouse bile and Whiteberry called after him.

"Go find a place to wash your paws when you're done!"

* * *

 **A.N.: Sorry! I know it's kind of short. I'll make up for it! Haha... hopefully. ~12HockeyChick21**


	7. Ashpaw and the Sickness

Ashpaw shivered when he woke. A little over half a moon had passed since the attack on his clan and they weren't doing very well. Greencough was spreading. It started with Windkit and Graynose, then spread to Fawnkit, Spiderleap, Mousepaw, and Mistpaw. The six had been confined to the elders' den, Gingerstorm moving back to the nursery where she wouldn't get sick. Poor Badgerleg still risked getting sick and spreading it too.

"Morning Ashpaw." Splashsong greeted him as he emerged from the apprentice den. "No can do on training today. Shrewfang caught the greencough. Bluepaw and Palepaw are going out with your father to search for more catmint, but Silverstar has adviced no one else leave camp. Just go find something to do."

Ashpaw hung his head and nodded.

"Okay..." He padded off to the nursery, sure Briarfall and Gingerstorm could use some company. But when he got there, Silverstar was already there.

"Oh, hello Ashpaw." Gingerstorm meowed.

"Hi Ashpaw." Briarfall added.

"Ashpaw." Silverstar dipped his head in greeting.

"Hi, how are you?"

"We're fine. Silverstar was just visiting Petalkit." Briarfall yawned. Ashpaw looked at the young gray kit that Briarfall had taken in. She was still very small. But he was sure, being Silverstar's only daughter, that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"She opened her eyes yesterday." Silverstar purred.

"Very nice." Ashpaw meowed.

"Hiya Ashpaw!" Squirrelkit took a break from batting at Gingerstorm's tail to look at the apprentice.

"Hi Squirrelkit."

"Wanna play?" he asked.

"Sure. What do you want to play?" Ashpaw asked.

"I dunno..." Squirrelkit sighed. "It's no fun without my sisters. And Petalkit is too young to play."

"She'll be up and playing before you know i-" Silverstar was cut off by a cough that made both Briarfall and Gingerstorm's fur bush out.

"Go see Badgerleg. Now!" Gingerstorm meowed.

"I'm fine, it was just a tickle." argued Silverstar.

"Do you even want to risk it? You could get Petalkit sick." Briarfall told him. The leader sighed.

"You're right... I'm going."

He left quickly and Ashpaw frowned. But before anyone else could speak there was a yowl. Littlefern came into the nursery.

"What was that?" Ashpaw asked his mother.

"Badgerleg just told Nightheart that Mousepaw succumbed to her greencough..." Littlefern frowned, then looked at Briarfall.

"Fawnkit and Windkit... also."

"No!" Briarfall stood so quickly that Petalkit tumbled from the nest. Briarfall rushed out, Littlefern at her paws, leaving Ashpaw to help pick up Petalkit.

"Give her to me, I'll keep her warm." Gingerstorm murmured.

"We're losing so many cats... first the attack, now this..."

"Yes..."

"What if the clan... doesn't survive?" Ashpaw mewed worriedly.

"Aww... we'll be alright. Come here sweetheart." Gingerstorm welcomed him in. He was glad to snuggle close to her with Squirrelkit and Petalkit. He almost missed the warm, milky smell of the nursery.

"Gingerstorm... you were once a queen, right?" he asked. The old ginger she-cat nodded.

"Yes. But you see, I only had one litter. My mate died in battle and I gave birth to a litter of only two in a winter just like this one. Both starved... So I went through a depressed phase and didn't leave the nursery, didn't eat. I almost died... But then your mother's mother had Littlefern, Stonefoot, Badgerleg, and Nightheart. She didn't have enough milk to nurse them all, so I helped care for them. That's when I was told that my work was appreciated in the nursery and I decided to stay. I got better and helped every queen that came through."

"Why did you decide to move to the elders' den?" Ashpaw asked.

"Well when Bramblefur did, I did as well since I didn't want my brother to be alone... now that he's gone... Graynose needs me too."

"You could always move back into the nursery though. Briarfall really seems to like your help."

"Perhaps. But then Graynose would be left alone. And you know he doesn't need that right now." Gingerstorm frowned. Ashpaw nodded. He knew she was right. His dad's father never did anything anymore, since his injury made him move to the elders' den early.

* * *

A quarter moon had passed and Silverstar had lost a life to greencough. Spiderleap had also lost his battle, but he was not lucky enough to have multiple lives.

Ashpaw was awoken by a yowl that sounded like Bluepaw. He rushed out to see Mistpaw laying in the camp clearing, Bluepaw and Littlefern around her.

"No!" he hurried over and nuzzled into his sister's unmoving fur. It was then that Cloudstep, Palepaw and Nightheart were returning from a hunt. They dropped their prey and hurried over. Cloudstep howled sadly and Nightheart hung her head sadly for her apprentice. But she was probably still upset about her mate and daughter.

Ashpaw frowned as he laid close to Mistpaw's body. Too many cats were being lost.

Palepaw took a little more time to figure out what was going on as Cloudstep nosed her forward.

"Get away from my kit you mangepelt! Littlefern hissed at Palepaw. Ashpaw's sisters were taken aback, but Bluepaw kept quiet. Palepaw on the other hand, did not.

"She was my sister! And she stood up for me when you treated me like crowfood, FOXDUNG! I will not miss out on a chance to mourn her." Palepaw hissed. Cloudstep pushed his way through.

"Move, Littlefern." he ordered.

"Never. And you gave up your kits when you refused to be mates with me." Littlefern spat.

"I did not give up my kits."

"Fine. Then they are your family. You can mourn her. I don't care." Littlefern padded away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY!" Cloudstep hissed.

"I'm not a part of this." Littlefern said simply.

"FOX-HEART!" Ashpaw's father spat.

"Stop it! Show some respect for Star Clan's sake." Badgerleg padded out of the elders' den slowly. It was obvious he wasn't doing well, sick or not. His fur was ruffled from lack of sleep and his ribs stuck out.

"I am trying to be respectful. It's your sister who is being disrespectful." Cloudstep spat the word 'sister' like it was deathberries on his tongue.

"ENOUGH!" Silverstar emerged from his den.

"Badgerleg is right. Littlefern, either grieve your daughter and let your daughter grieve her as well, or leave."

"That useless mouse is not my daughter, but I can let the cat grieve." Littlefern turned tail and swayed her hips away. Ashpaw was about to hiss something after her, but knew that wouldn't be the right thing. So he made room for Palepaw to lay next to him with Bluepaw to bathe Mistpaw's ragged fur. It was obvious their sister hadn't had the energy to groom herself in her last days. Badgerleg returned to the elders' den, now his only patients being Graynose and Shrewfang.

"I'm sorry Mistpaw... I'll show her. I'll prove Littlefern wrong. I'll be the best warrior ever." Palepaw whispered, nosing their sister. Cloudstep watched on in thoughtful silence.


	8. Honeypaw and the Skirmish

"Honeypaw! Wake up! It's time!" Poppypaw's voice shook her from a nice sleep. She stood and stretched, realizing she was wet. She looked up to see the snow melt dripping through a tear in the apprentice roof. She'd have to fix that later.

She padded out to see her whole clan waiting for Brightstar. The leader emerged from her den and jumped up onto it.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come to this clan meeting! Smokepaw, Stormpaw come up here please!"

Honeypaw watched as her friend and his sister padded up.

"Smokepaw, Stormpaw, your mentors have told me you two passed your assessments with flying colors. Smokepaw. Do you promise do uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes." he meowed.

"Then from this moment on you will be known as Smokepath. Stormpaw! Do you promise to uphold the warrior code?"

"I do." she meowed.

"Then from this moment on, you will be known as Stormheart!"

The two took turns licking Brightstar's shoulder before facing their clan.

"Smokepath! Stormheart! Smokepath! Stormheart!" Honeypaw and the clan cheered.

"You will be doing silent vigil tonight." Brightstar meowed as the new warriors as they stepped down.

"Incidentally, we will be making two new apprentices today. Pinekit, Echokit!" The kits padded up, Pinekit excitedly, Echokit calmly.

"Pinekit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be Pinepaw and your mentor will be Ravengaze. And Echokit, you will be Echopaw and your mentor will be Snaketooth. May they both pass one all they know to you."

The two toms joined them and the kits touched noses with their respective mentor. Honeypaw could see Snaketooth whispering words of encouragement to Echopaw, just as Rippleheart had to her.

"Pinepaw, Echopaw! Pinepaw, Echopaw!" she chanted with the clan.

"Congratulations!" Honeypaw heard Dawnstripe meow to Sweetbreeze. So she padded over to Smokepath.

"Congratulations." she meowed, giving him a lick on the cheek.

"Thanks. I should say it now before sundown and I can't speak until dawn." he purred.

"You excited to go to the gathering next moon as a warrior?"

"About as excited as you are since it will be your first, I'm sure." he smiled. Honeypaw nodded.

"Honeypaw look!" Poppypaw hurried over and pointed her paw sharply in another direction. Rippleheart and Liontail were talking and then Liontail nodded and gave Rippleheart a nuzzle.

"She's coming this way!" Poppypaw hissed quietly.

"Shush!" Honeypaw spat.

"Honeypaw, I have some concerns." her mentor meowed.

"Is everything alright, Rippleheart?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I just needed to tell you that your mentor is changing to Snowspirit."

"Why?"

"I am moving into the nursery..." Rippleheart purred.

"YES!" Poppypaw exclaimed, then Smokepath hit her playfully with his tail. But she didn't let up. "Are they Liontail's?!"

"Yes..." Rippleheart laughed embarrassedly. Honeypaw chuckled.

"Congratulations."

"Snowspirit already knows because I talked to Brightstar earlier and she talked to him. So go find him. Yours and Poppypaw's assessments will be soon." Rippleheart meowed, then padded off to the nursery.

"So my mother won't be alone in the nursery." Smokepath purred.

"What? Dewsong's expecting too?" Poppypaw asked.

"Yup! I'm going to have more siblings soon!"

"Poppypaw!" Liontail called.

"Honeypaw!" Honeypaw heard. The two looked to see Liontail and Snowspirit waiting for them.

"We're going hunting." Liontail meowed.

"Want to come, Smokepath?" Poppypaw asked excitedly.

"He can't. He needs to stay here and help watch over camp. Rogues have been spotted recently." Liontail answered.

"Now come on you two." Snowspirit added. Honeypaw said goodbye to Smokepath before following her sister.

* * *

"Good catch!" Snowspirit meowed as Honeypaw brought back a rabbit.

"Thanks!" She purred.

"That's our rabbit..." growled an unfamiliar voice. Four cats emerged from the bushes. Honeypaw didn't recognize their scent and Snowspirit and Liontail growled defensively.

"Rogues..." Poppypaw whispered to Honeypaw.

"It's not your rabbit, my apprentice caught it."

"It's our territory." the lead growled again. Liontail's fur bristled so he looked triple his size.

"I think not. We have markers everywhere. Learn to sniff." he spat.

"What was that, tough guy?" the dark brown tomcat's claws slid out.

"Are we gonna fight?" Poppypaw murmured to Honeypaw. She gave a small shrug and slid her claws out, eyeing a small gray tom. A growl rumbled in Liontail's throat and Snowspirit's tail lashed back and forth.

"You don't want to do this..." Liontail warned.

"Oh but we do!" yowled a white she-cat, throwing herself at Snowspirit. The gray cat Honeypaw was looking at also lunged at him.

"No!" she yelled, shouldering him away. The two white cats locked in battle and Honeypaw and the gray tom went rolling. Poppypaw was attacked by the reddish brown tabby and Liontail of course by the dark brown tom.

Battlecries rose up and Honeypaw lashed at the tom on top of her. He dove his teeth into her neck and she yowled in pain, thrashing her back legs. She realized how light the tom actually was and threw him over her with her powerful hind legs. He scampered away and Honeypaw groaned as she got up and saw Poppypaw and the other smaller cat wrestling each other, but nothing too violent was happening with them. Liontail and the lead were circling each other, tails lashing, occasionally swiping at one another.

But Snowspirit and his opponent were rolling dangerously close to a nearby cliff. The river raged below, dangerously high from snow melt from the oncoming newleaf.

"Snowspirit!" Honeypaw yowled the warning as she ran for them, sure he wouldn't hear. Poppypaw and her opponent broke apart and their heads came up to watch.

Even Liontail and the leader of the rogues stopped just in time to see the two roll over the edge.

"SNOWSPIRIT!" Honeypaw lunged for his paw that clung to the side, but there was a splash as his rogue fighter fell all the way down into the river.

"NO! Frost!" the lead yowled, breaking away from Liontail to gaze over the edge. Poppypaw stared, frozen and Honeypaw grabbed onto Snowspirit's scruff to pull him up.

"You're going to regret this!" Yowled the leader, trying to attack Honeypaw, but Liontail jumped between them, knocking him aside.

"This fight is over. Leave." Liontail meowed as Honeypaw got Snowspirit back on solid ground.

"I'm sorry." Snowspirit meowed to the leader before he and the reddish she-cat fled with tails low.


	9. Ashpaw and the Kittypet

"Ashpaw!" The gray tom was jolted from his sleep by the voice calling his name. He stood and exited the den to see his mentor Shrewfang.

"Hey, you're okay!"

"Yup, Badgerleg, Graynose and I have all gotten better. Gingerstorm moved back into the elders' den. But Silverstar wanted to call a meeting. Come on." Shrewfang motioned, so the two went and waited.

"Moon Clan we have recently over come two hardships and we have lost many cats." Silverstar meowed, looking around his clan. Ashpaw did the same. Cloudstep stood next to Graynose, Gingerstorm next to him. Littlefern was next to Briarfall, Squirrelkit, and Petalkit. Nightheart was next to Badgerleg, Palepaw and Bluepaw not far away.

"Only five warriors..." Ashpaw mewed quietly.

"Yeah..." Shrewfang sighed.

"No cat is to leave this camp without my permission." Silverstar meowed. "And I will be setting up any patrols. Cloudstep and Palepaw, you will go on a hunt. And Shrewfang and Ashpaw, you will go on a patrol. No more than four cats can leave at one time."

Ashpaw's eyes widened. It was unusual for the patrols to be so small. But there wasn't much they could do.

"That is all for now." Silverstar jumped down. Ashpaw watched as his father and sister left camp on their hunt.

"Ready to go?" Shrewfang asked him. Ashpaw nodded and followed his mentor to go patrol the border. Ashpaw's fur itched in anticipation. Something was going to happen, he could feel it.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Shrewfang asked as Ashpaw rubbed himself against a tree to leave a fresh scent marker.

"Huh?" he stopped. Surely, there was a faint yowl.

"Come on, let's see. Someone could be hurt!" Shrewfang took off and Ashpaw followed close behind.

He gasped when they broke into a clearing and saw an expecting longhaired light gray she-cat laying on her side, obviously in the middle of having kits.

"Oh Star Clan!" Shrewfang hissed, racing to her side.

"Should I get Badgerleg?" Ashpaw's tail bushed in surprise.

"You heard Silverstar! No more than four cats out of camp!"

"Cloudstep and Palepaw have to be nearby, I'll find them. Stay with her!" Ashpaw meowed, taking off to find his father and sister.

"Cloudstep?! Palepaw!?"

"Ashpaw? What's wrong?" Palepaw appeared with a finch in her jaw.

"We need help. There's a cat kitting on our territory!"

"DAD!" Palepaw called. Their father appeared.

"What's happened?"

"Come quick, there's a cat kitting!" Ashpaw meowed urgently. Cloudstep gave a shocked mew and looked at his daughter.

"Take the prey back and tell Badgerleg, but stay in camp. Those are the new rules. But hurry!" Palepaw nodded and took off with the prey.

"Show me." Cloudstep ordered his son.

The two ran back to where Shrewfang was with the she-cat.

"She's a kittypet. She's babbling nonsense about joining a clan and twolegs stealing her kits. The first kit is coming and I don't know what to do!" Shrewfang exclaimed nervously. It was then that Ashpaw noticed the purple thing around the she-cat's neck.

"I watched Badgerleg birth my kits, I can handle this. Go grab a stick and some soaked moss." Cloudstep ordered him. Shrewfang nodded and took off. Cloudstep looked at the she-cat.

"What is your name? What are you doing on our territory?"

"There's no time for that dad! Come on!"

"Right... the first kit is coming, push!" he ordered. As Ashpaw watched his father, he realized why he was deputy, his leadership was amazing. The she-cat nodded and did as he told her. Ashpaw watched as a black kit slid out and Cloudstep nipped it sack and licked it a little.

"A she-kit." he announced, passing it to Ashpaw.

"Lick it backwards to keep it warm." he told him. Ashpaw dipped his head and did so. When he looked back up Cloudstep had a gray kit.

"Tom." he mewed, also handing it off to Ashpaw. He did the same with that kit as Cloudstep continued his work.

"I'm sorry I'm late! I wasn't sure where you are and... you know." Badgerleg gave his limp leg a shake. By the time he got there, three more kits were born, but the she-cat was still going. Shrewfang had also returned and given the items to the she-cat. She stared at the wet moss for a second, then lapped at it tiredly.

"Oh my Star Clan!" Ashpaw sighed, he and Shrewfang keeping the five warm as Badgerleg took Cloudstep's place. He watched his father give the weak she-cat a lick on the head.

"You're doing great."

"Okay..." Badgerleg felt her belly. "Three more. Push!"

The she-cat gave Cloudstep a weak smile and bit down on the stick when she began pushing.

"Three more? Eight kits in one litter?" Ashpaw gasped quietly to Shrewfang. His mentor nodded.

"Kittypets have a protected, soft life. The she-cats go to a two-leg medicine cat that has special things to make sure they are healthy."

"Weird..."

Soon the last of the kits came and Badgerleg took a breath.

"Alright. You can come back to our camp for now until we figure out what's going to happen." he meowed. Cloudstep nodded and nosed her to her paws, then picked up two of the newborn kits in his jaw.

"Grab these two, Shrewfang." Ashpaw mewed, picking up two others. Badgerleg grabbed the final two and the group headed back.

When they entered camp, their clanmates stared. Silverstar was waiting on his perch and Bluepaw ran up to Badgerleg to take the two kits from him.

"Silverstar wants to see you." she meowed. The medicine cat nodded and went to talk to their leader. Bluepaw, Ashpaw, Shrewfang, and Cloudstep brought the she-cat and the kits into the nursery and Briarfall seemed shocked. They all set the kits down in a nest and the she-cat curled herself around them.

"Oh Star Clan..." Briarfall mewed. "What's going on?"

"Ashpaw and I found her in the forest while she was kitting. Let me grab you some fresh kill..." Shrewfang meowed and left.

"Bluepaw." Nightheart poked her head into the nursery and motioned her out. The she-cat had taken Bluepaw on as an apprentice since the loss of Spiderleap and Mistpaw. What Nightheart wanted with Bluepaw though, Ashpaw didn't know.

"So..." Cloudstep sat down beside the she-cat. "What is your name?"

She cleared her throat.

"My name is Gwen. My two-legs wanted to give my kits up, so I wanted to escape. You see... my best friend and den mate Misty's father was a clan cat and he would come visit on occasion and tell us stories about you all. And I thought you would maybe accept me and keep my kits safe and not let them get taken from me."

"Take you in?" Briarfall meowed. Gwen nodded. Cloudstep said nothing, just stared at her and the kits thoughtfully.

"Well Gwen, since you were so kind as to tell me a little about you, I'll tell you about my clan. Life out here is not soft and easy like you had it. Just recently we had other cats attack our home and kill some of our family. And then we had sickness take out some more. So you may be free out here, but it is dangerous."

"But you'd teach my kits how to fight and protect themselves and be like you, right? And you need more cats now since you lost so many..."

"She's right..." Briarfall meowed sadly.

"Well... I will go talk to my leader, Silverstar about this. I'm Cloudstep in case you need something, just ask for me or my son here, Ashpaw." he meowed, motioning to Ashpaw, then leaving the nursery.

"Interesting names. You clan cats always have strange names."

"I'm Briarfall and this is Squirrelkit and Petalkit." the queen meowed, motioning to the sleeping kits. "You see, kits have -kit at the end, apprentices, or those young cats like Ashpaw that are training to be warriors or medicine cat have -paw at the end, and then when training is complete, the leader, who always has -star at the end, gives them warrior names. Or if it's a medicine cat apprentice the travel to the Star Falls with their mentor to speak with Star Clan to receive their full name."

"The cat who came to help you was our medicine cat Badgerleg. And my father is deputy, the one who helps the leader run and protect the clan, and takes their place when they pass away or retire." Ashpaw meowed.

"Yes, I kind of remember Misty's father saying that. Medicine cats are like your healers and Star Clan is where your dead ancestors go, right? And leaders also have to go see them to get their nine lives of something?" Gwen asked. Briarfall nodded as Shrewfang returned with a vole for Gwen.

"Yep. Have you thought about what you're going to name your kits? That's a lot." Gwen purred.

"Yes."

"Well if you do join the clan, you'll have to add -kit to the end."

"So... like, this one-" Gwen pointed to a light gray and white she-kit, "Would be... Streamkit?"

"Yes, very nice." Ashpaw smiled. She looked at the black she-kit.

"Reedkit."

"Mhm." he mewed. She pointed to the gray tom.

"Sootkit."

Then the light gray she-kit. with darker flecks.

"Shimmerkit."

The small black she-cat.

"Smallkit.

The black tom with white patches.

"Patchkit."

The dark gray tom.

"Stonekit."

Ashpaw saw Briarfall twitch and Gwen paused.

"What? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's lovely. My mate's name was Stonefoot... he died in battle with a band of rogues. Please, the name is wonderful. I was just surprised."

Gwen nodded respectfully and looked at her last kit, a gray and white tom.

"And since Cloudstep is so kind and helped birth my kits... This will be Cloudkit." she purred. Ashpaw smiled and Shrewfang nodded.

"Very nice."

"Thank you."

Cloudstep returned.

"Well...? What did Silverstar say?" Briarfall asked.

"Well Badgerleg was already talking to him and I explained the whole situation and he said he'd be happy to accept you and the kits. We do need all of you and you're more than welcome here."

Gwen purred.

"That's great! And I had just finished naming them with your clan rules. Would you like to hear?"

"Sure." Cloudstep purred with a smile.

"Streamkit, Reedkit, Sootkit, Shimmerkit, Patchkit, Smallkit, Stonekit, and this... is Cloudkit."

Cloudstep seemed surprised by the final name.

"Did you name him after me?"

"Yes." Gwen smiled. "You helped me a lot. You're very kind. Thank you." Cloudstep gave her a lick between the ears.

"Anything for a cat in need."


	10. Honeypaw and the Gathering

A moon had passed since the fight with the rogues and the Gathering was tonight. Honeypaw sat in the middle of the clearing, waiting for Brightstar to announce the cats that would go.

"Hey Honeypaw." a familiar mew made her turn.

"Oh, hi Smokepath." Honeypaw purred.

"Excited to see if you're going to the gathering?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Honeypaw nodded, then looked up as Brightstar emerged.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please come for this meeting." she yowled. Warriors appeared around Honeypaw and Smokepath, Poppypaw sitting next to Honeypaw. She saw Stormheart emerge from the warriors' den and expected her to come sit with her and Smokepath. Instead the she-cat sat with Snaketooth and Echopaw. Honeypaw gave a glance to Smokepath, who didn't seem to care.

"The cats to come with Whiteberry, Volepaw, Liontail, and I tonight are Mossfern, Mousetail, Ferretfoot, Smokepath, Stormheart, Snowspirit, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw." Brightstar announced. "That is all. We leave at moonhigh."

The leader turned and returned to her den.

"WHOO! Our first gathering! Isn't that awesome, Honeypaw!?" Poppypaw danced around a little before Pinepaw approached.

"Lucky you." he meowed jealously.

"Don't worry, Pinepaw. I'll tell you everything when we get back." Poppypaw and Pinepaw walked off, leaving Honeypaw alone with Smokepath, who smiled at her.

* * *

Later that night, the group headed off to venture towards the meeting place with Moon Clan. Honeypaw was in the back with her sister when Smokepath fell back to talk to her.

"So... I have a weird feeling." he confided in her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well this isn't my first gathering... the last one I was at was four moons ago. It was the gathering where Brightstar and Silverstar agreed that since we are only two clans without much to report, that we'd make gatherings every four moons instead of every moon. Not many agreed with this personally, but they went with it..."

"Wow." Honeypaw murmured.

"And I feel like a lot has happened. Maybe not for us... but... I don't know." Smokepath lowered his ears worriedly. Honeypaw put a tail on his back comfortingly.

"Smokepath, Honeypaw! Hurry up or you'll get left behind." she heard Liontail call and the two cats sped up.

A few minutes later the group emerged into an empty cavern, ceiling open to reveal the glimmering stars.

"Looks like Moon Clan hasn't arrived yet." Smokepath murmured to Honeypaw, making her fur prickle. Maybe Smokepath was right...

Soon a group of only five cats appeared, being led by a large gray tom.

"I-is that them?" Honeypaw asked Smokepath.

"Yes..." he replied, then padded away to talk to a black tom. She watched as a ginger she-cat broke off from the group and went to talk to Mossfern and Mousetail, tail dragging sadly.

 _What was going on in Moon Clan?_ Honeypaw wondered as she watched the gray tom, who she assumed was Silverstar, approach Brightstar. A wobbly black and white tom spoke with Whiteberry and Volepaw. Liontail went to speak with Brightstar and Silverstar.

Honeypaw turned to go towards where Smokepath and the black tom stood, but instead ran into a gray wall of fur.

"Oof." she mewed muffled.

"Sorry." replied a surprisingly deep voice. She looked up into blue eyes.

"Hi... sorry, I'm Honeypaw. You must be from Moon Clan."

"Yes, I am Ashblaze." he meowed. Honeypaw tilted her head slightly. This cat seemed a bit small for a warrior.

"I know what you must be thinking... I look like I should still be an apprentice like you. Well Moon Clan has been through several traumas that caused Silverstar to speed up the process of me and my sisters' apprenticeships. We were made warriors just last night. My sisters, Bluefoot and Palemist were chosen to stay at camp..."

Honeypaw nodded, unsure of what to say. This tom had a powerful air about him that made her legs quiver.

"Where's the deputy?" she managed to ask.

"Oh, Cloudstep? He's my father... he had to stay home to protect the rest of the clan." Ashblaze stated simply. Honeypaw was about to say something else, but a yowl made her look up. Silverstar was getting the attention of all the cats.

"Cats of Sun Clan, I'd like to explain the lack of my clan's cats. We have lost many lives due to an attack by rogues and greencough."

"Rogues? I believe we met some on our territory a moon or so ago." Liontail's mew rose up. Silverstar dipped his head.

"Yes, please be careful... But I'd like to announce that Moon Clan has three new warriors, one of which is here tonight. Ashblaze..."

From beside Honeypaw, Ashblaze stood proudly, shoulders straight and head high.

"We of Sun Clan would also like to announce new warriors Smokepath and Stormheart." Brightstar meowed.

"Not much else to be said. Enjoy a bit of socializing please." Silverstar meowed. Honeypaw turned back to Ashblaze.

"So... your clan has been through a lot..."

Ashblaze nodded curtly.

"Yes. We lost many cats. One was my own sister Mistpaw due to greencough." Ashblaze's eyes glinted with sadness for a moment.

"When do you become a warrior?" he asked her, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure. Soon, I hope. My mentor was actually Rippleheart until she had to give me to Snowspirit so she could move into the nursery. Ashblaze's eyes glinted again, this time with hope.

"Yes. Kits are a beautiful thing. That is one thing that Silverstar did not announce. I still think because he is uncertain about his decision. But about a moon and a half ago, a she-cat appeared on our territory. My mentor Shrewfang," Ashblaze motioned to the black tom that Smokepath was still speaking to, "and I found her giving birth. She was a kittypet that ended up having eight kits that we took in. It was as if Star Clan had graced us with an apology for taking so many lives from us..." Ashblaze sighed and looked away from Honeypaw.

"Eight kits?" Honeypaw mewed in disbelief.

"Yes." he answered calmly, then looked at the moon. "It's time we go. It was nice meeting you... Honeypaw."

"Moon Clan!" came Silverstar's yowl. Ashblaze and the other three cats followed their leader out. Honeypaw glanced around at her clanmates, realizing only then that she had no idea where her sister had gone.

"Smokepath," she meowed urgently. The older tom looked at her. "Have you seen Poppypaw?"

Her friend's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"Come on, we'll find her." he uttered quietly, motioning for Honeypaw to follow him. They crept out of the cavern before any of their other clan members saw.

"Poppypaw?" Honeypaw called once they'd gotten farther away.

"Poppypaw?!" Smokepath added.

Then they saw her... sprawled out in a pool of blood, gashes covering her entire body.

"Poppypaw!" Honeypaw gasped, racing to her sister's side. "SMOKEPATH! Go get Whiteberry and Volepaw!"

Smokepath nodded and turned tail to go back to find the others.

"Come on, Poppypaw! You'll be okay!" Honeypaw mewed. But she was truly terrified. Who could have done this to her sister?!


	11. Ashblaze and the Kits

"Morning Ashblaze, could you get your father? I believe he's in the nursery visiting Gwen and the kits." came the voice of Briarfall. The she-cat had recently moved out of the nursery, Squirrelkit and Petalkit having been apprenticed. Ashblaze nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure he needs to set up patrols." he meowed. He turned to go, running into Petalpaw.

"Whoops, sorry Ashblaze!" She mewed quickly, then rushed off to Squirrelpaw, Bluefoot, and Palemist. Most of the clan was surprised when Silverstar chose Palemist to be his only daughter's mentor, but Ashblaze knew it was so Palemist could prove herself. Silverstar had high hopes for Ashblaze's sister, so Ashblaze was not jealous when Palemist and Bluefoot received the two as apprentices. He was sure he'd get one of Gwen's kits. But the more Ashblaze thought of that, the harsher reality became. Eight kits was many to be apprenticed and Moon Clan sure did not have enough warriors...

"Look, it's Ashblaze!" squealed the kits as he entered. The eight tackled and clung to him.

"Whatcha doing here?" Stonekit asked.

"You come to play? Added Sootkit.

"Nope, came to get Cloudstep to set up patrols." Ashblaze laughed as Smallkit played with his tail.

"Awww..." Shimmerkit frowned.

"We can help with patrol, right Patchkit?" Streamkit mewed. The black and white tom puffed out his chest.

"Yeah!"

"Me too, me too!" Cloudkit added.

"Yeah, can we, Dad! Can we?!" Reedkit mewed. Ashblaze eyed his father and mouthed:

 _'Dad?'_ to him. Cloudstep gave an awkward shrug and cleared his throat.

"No, kits. You're meant to stay here and play. There's be plenty of time for you to help out on patrols once you're apprentices."

"LOOK OUT, Patchpaw and Streampaw coming through!" yowled Streamkit. Cloudstep laughed and nosed Streamkit.

"That's not how it works... You have to be patient. I'll bring you all some nice juicy prey later, okay?"

"YEAH!" Sootkit, Smallkit, and Shimmerkit cheered.

Cloudstep gave Gwen a nuzzle, which had Ashblaze even more confused. Then his father followed him out.

"Dad? Nuzzling Gwen? What is going on?" Ashblaze asked once they were out of the nursery.

"I asked Gwen to be my mate last moon, but we're keeping it quiet because of..." Cloudstep stopped talking as Littlefern approached.

"There you are. We need to put together patrols." she meowed.

"Yes, I'm getting to that now."

"If you weren't spending all your time in the nursery like a queen, we wouldn't have to wait, now would we?" Littlefern sniffed.

"Oh, Littlefern, for the love of Star Clan, go take Nightheart and Shrewfang on hunting patrol and ruin someone else's day instead of mine." Cloudstep groaned.

Littlefern huffed and padded away.

"I see..." was all Ashblaze could muster. Though it was nice to finally see his father happy again.

"Anyways... Palemist and Petalpaw and I are going out on border patrol if you'd like to come. Bluefoot and Squirrelpaw were going to stay around camp... we're still very challenged by how many cats can leave camp, so if you'd like to stay, I'd understand that as well..." Cloudstep told him. Ashblaze nodded.

"I think I'll stay. Maybe help Gwen with the kits. She must be exhausted."

Cloudstep nodded gratefully.

"Yes, she is. Just play with them, it tires them out so they will sleep better."

* * *

After quite an exhausting day with the kits, Ashblaze flopped down in the warriors' den to rest. He couldn't imagine ever being a father, especially to so many kits.

"So I heard you spent the day in the nursery." Bluefoot's voice made Ashblaze look up. She and Palemist were just pushing their way into the den. Ashblaze sighed and placed his head back down.

"Oh yes... it was a blast." he meowed, sure the sarcasm was evident enough in his voice.

"Ever think about what it would be like to have kits?" Palemist mewed dreamily. Ashblaze scoffed.

"Oh Star Clan, no. As much as Moon Clan needs warriors, I don't think I'm the cat to do the giving."

"Aww come on, Ashblaze! I saw you playing with them. You looked like a natural father!" Bluefoot prodded him with a paw teasingly.

"Oh please, and whose kits would I be fathering exactly?" Ashblaze groaned. His sisters settled into their nests, but he could sense them both thinking hard.

"Good point... we've lost so many cats..." Palemist sighed.

"So please let me know when you find a tom to give you kits." Ashblaze sniffed, rolling over in his nest.

"Well Shrewfang seems nice..." Palemist whispered.

"He's cute too, just so you know. You'd have cute kits." Bluefoot giggled.

"Well there's not much to choose from at this point, so even if Shrewfang was the ugliest tom in the world-"

"Excuse me?" Ashblaze's eyes snapped open to see his former mentor's gaze burning into his.

"Huh? Sorry, Shrewfang! My sisters just think you're cute is all."

"Oh..." Ashblaze could feel the embarrassment heat radiating off the slightly older tom's pelt and he chuckled as he padded to his nest.

"Smooth, Ashblaze." Palemist sighed.

"Good night girls." Ashblaze teased, and he was out like a light.

* * *

Ashblaze was greeted by welcoming dreams. He was racing around a field of flowers with a faceless tabby she-cat. The love he felt for this cat was so strong he could feel it in this dream. He tackled her and they laughed together. She purred and gave his cheek a lick.

"I love you." he meowed to this cat... Though she was faceless, his mind told him she was smiling. Slowly, the scene melted and changed before his very eyes. Ashblaze was standing outside the nursery, waiting for something. Badgerleg emerged and smiled at him.

"It was a rough kitting, but she is alright. You can come see her and the kits if you'd like." meowed his medicine cat. Ashblaze nodded and followed him inside, but the scene began to change again before he had the chance to be greeted by the warmth of the nursery.

The final scene was nothing but an empty cliff. Ashblaze could feel the wind whipping around him as it carried the sounds of a yowling she-cat. Terror coursed through his veins as he ran around helplessly, in search for the source of the yowls. He could feel in his mind that this was a cat he cared deeply for, but who was it?

"ASHBLAAAAZE!"

The familiar voice's scream jolted him awake. The cool warriors' den welcomed him back as he fought for steadying breaths, his body shivering in a cold sweat.

"You alright, Ashblaze?" he heard his father mew. He glanced over to see Cloudstep had raised a sleepy looking head. Ashblaze nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Sorry I woke you." he replied. His father mumbled something incoherent and lowered his head, soon falling back to sleep. But Ashblaze couldn't seem to do the same. Flashes from his dream kept attacking his memory. What did all of this mean?


End file.
